


Time works wonders

by eiramew



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: F/M, They're cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: The Monsignor had just announced to Jude she was no longer in charge of Briardcliff. She's in a very sad mood but she's packing anyways, and Frank is always willing to cheer her up. Set S2E5





	Time works wonders

_"When I was a child, I'd come home after school to an empty house. My father had flown the coop. My mother worked as a maid in a hotel. It was lonely, so I brought in a baby squirrel I'd found and kept him in a shoe box. And then one day when I came home, he looked sickly. He was dead already, but I didn't know that. I'd forgotten to... feed him for a couple days. So I took him out of the box, and I laid him on the table, and I prayed my heart out for several hours. And when my mother came home and found us, she screamed bloody murder, and she picked him up and threw him in the garbage. She worked hard, my mother. She was exhausted, and she couldn't have known how cruel that was. But I cried and cried, saying, "God didn't answer my prayers." I remember, my mother was pouring herself a whiskey- the Martin family cure for everything. She looked at me and laughed. "God always answers our prayers, Judy. It's just rarely the answer we're looking for."_

Sister Jude wiped a tear from her wet eyes.

"It's over for me, Frank. My goose is cooked."

The security guard offered her a benevolent smile.

"I certainly hope you're not blaming yourself. Men are never gonna accept a woman taking charge, especially not a woman as strong as you are."

Jude smiled and dried her face one more time. Frank starred at her for a moment, then decided to leave her alone. As he exited the room, he turned back and smiled at the nun.

"I'll talk to you later okay, Sister?"

Jude raised a hand.

"Jude. From now on, it's Jude. Or Judy if you feel like it."

The guard was about to add something, but the nun spoke again.

"And thank you, Frank, for your kind words. It means a lot to me."

He nodded.

"I mean it Sister Judy. You truly are a great woman. I'm gonna miss you."

She giggled softly.

" _Judy._ Not _sister Judy._ "

"What? Does it mean you -"

"Renounce my vows? I don't know yet. Probably. I thought becoming a servant of God would help me. Actually it did the opposite."

Suddenly, her face darkened and heavy tears began to fall from her eyes again.

"No no, don't..."

Frank protested, but she couldn't help herself. He covered the distance separating them and sat slowly next to her. As she felt his presence, Jude let her head brush against his comforting shoulder. Frank went for her hand and squeezed it gently. The room remained silent for a while, except for Jude's uneven sobs. 

She eventually began to smile again.

"You've been the only true and loyal friend I've ever had here."

He brushed his thumb over the back of her hand and returned her smile.

"I'm honoured Jude."

She let him hold her hand a few more minutes before removing it.

"I guess it's time now."

"Time for what?"

The nun didn't answer and put both hands on her veil, causing it to slide down along her hair, revealing her blond and wavy curls. She shook her head and puffed the flyaways.

"Sorry, I know it's pretty messy..."

Frank rose a timid hand to appreciate the softness of her hair.

"Forgive me but I think you look beautiful."

She arched an eyebrow and chuckled. Frank's hand was on hers again.

"They're probably going to ask me to leave my habit here."

The security guard nodded and let go of her hand to stand up, but Jude stopped him.

"It's okay. You can ... stay."

He looked surprised but didn't make any comment. They've always had been close friends, at least in private, but this was new. He sat down on the bed and pretended to be distracted by the door to look away from her.

Jude began to unbutton her black dress, starting under her chin and making her way until she reached her belly.

The nun never bothered fully unbuttoning her habit. She had always enjoyed the feeling of the fabric sliding softly along her body, following each curve she possessed till it reached the floor. She closed her eyes and relished for a moment in the last time she would take off her catholic dress. The black material denuded her shoulders, licked her back before holding on to her hips for a short moment and finally hit the floor.

Sister Jude was standing in the middle of the room, wearing nothing but her red slip and her crucifix. She removed the rosary, taking her time, and walked bashfully toward him.  
Frank had to look at her this time. He opened his mouth to say something, but the only sound he was able to produce was a strangled amalgam of consonants and vowels. Judy handed him her chaplet. 

"Could you keep this for me? It's not that I'm renouncing to God. I just... I just need time to think."

He nodded vigorously but as he went for the crucifix, Jude's fingers locked around the wooden cross, so he simply wrapped his palms around the woman's hands. She smiled. He smiled. They looked at each other for a long time, silent and motionless, only focusing on each other's breath. Frank finally spoke first.

"Jude, are you okay? Honestly?"

She nodded but didn't speak. He could see her eyes were still wet from her crying.

"It's okay to doubt, none of us is a saint."

A sad smiled passed on Judy's mouth.

"You're being very nice to me Frank. You've always had been. But there are many things you don't know about me..."

He shook his head.

"...and don't want to know about them. We all have secrets, Jude, and it's okay not to share everything, even with close friends."

"Close friends..."

She quoted, idle. The guard nodded and smiled. She moved closer to him and repeated:

" _Close friends..._ "

He opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him with a kiss. 

Frank didn't see it coming. Well, to speak the truth, he had never been indifferent to Sister Jude, but as she was a respectable member of the clergy, he had simply respected her vows. But right now, she wasn't Sister Jude anymore. She was - as she said so herself - _Jude_.

He sustained the kiss and cupped her face, realising she was crying again. But the warmth of her tears shown something different. It's wasn't sorrow and pain like before, it was relief and pardon. Tears from the heart.

"Are you okay?"

Jude smiled and let him take her into his strong arms. 

"I'm better now"

She pushed Frank on the bed and settled on his lap, her legs around his waist, facing him. She couldn't help a satisfied grin as she felt his body naturally responding to hers. The guard put his hands on her hips and began to stroke up and down as she tangled her fingers into his hair. He kissed the sharp bone of her collarbone and nibbled her earlobe, making her moan softly.

"Frank..."

"I'm right here."

She suddenly stood up, put both hands on his knees and spread his legs a little, giving him a mischievous smile.

"I think you've been incredibly good to me all these years, Frank, and that you deserve a reward for your _devotion_..."

Her hands quickly unzipped his pants and she kneeled in front of him, taking his hardening cock with both hands and lowering her mouth to kiss the tip. Her tongue slid up twice before she wrapped her mouth around him.

Frank grabbed her shoulders and forced her to stand up.

"Jude! What do you think you're doing!?"

She wiped her mouth, becoming suddenly aware of the awkwardness of the situation.

"I...I'm sorry, I thought you wanted this..."

He shook his head and took her hands into his.

"Listen Jude, I don't know what you're used to, but this isn't how things work with me. I don't wanna use you because I respect you. I don't wanna use anyone. No-one should ever be used."

Judy was still confused, standing in front of him, between his legs and his hard-on. The incongruity of the scene almost made her laugh.

"I don't understand."

She said, the corners of her mouth beginning to tickle as she was trying to hide her giggle. 

"It's simple Jude, I love you."

Frank answered, in the sweetest, most simple way possible. Jude finally let our her laugh. He knew she wasn't making fun of him, because her face lit up and her features softened. A real smile stayed on her face after she stopped giggling, and he was taken aback at how beautiful she looked. 

He pulled her over him, kissed her, then rolled her underneath. His hand travelled down to her thighs and he began to tease the sensitive skin through the silk of her knickers. Jude finally started to understand what he meant. She knew she was overwhelmed by the excitement she was feeling after years of abstinence, but also recalled her last moments with male company; now he mentioned it, she figured out that most of the men she'd been with were simply using her. She'd always wanted to be loved, and now she realised she never had the chance to experience it. All she wanted a family, nice children and a lovely husband. 

"Show me..." 

She said as she felt his head making its way down to her breast and her belly. Frank pushed the red slip over her head and smiled against her bare skin, whispering her name and relishing in the uneven motion of her lungs. His mouth reached her core and he could already feel her warmth without touching her. He took off her knickers and put his tongue on her bare skin. She moaned softly as he began to slid it up and down against her wet folds while his arms moved around her hips to keep her in place. He was damn good at it, she thought to herself before lowering her hands to tangle her fingers into his hair. She rocked her hips against his mouth to bring his tongue exactly where she wanted, and he obligingly responded to her demand. 

Jude didn't want to rush. She wanted each second to last an eternity. 

She was feeling the deep, strong desire building up inside of her stomach, and what a wonderful sensation it was! Like a long forgotten feeling suddenly popping up after so many years spent giving pleasure instead of receiving it, or being too drunk to remember anything.

"Frank..."

She moaned. He looked up for a moment.

"Mmmm?"

"Come here."

He moved from between her legs to against her lips. She kissed him back with passion and tenderness. When they finally broke the kiss, she was smiling, and Frank never found her so beautiful. Jude shifted position and slid her hand inside his pants, beginning to stroke his cock up and down, but he warned her:

"If you do that, it's gonna be over before it started."

She laughed and moved over him to straddle his body.

"Cheeky"

He said as he obligingly let her have her way with him. 

She took off his pants and underwear and, after teasing him a few seconds with her fingers, she took him inside. She remained motionless for a few seconds, appreciating the sensation of being filled again after so many years of emptiness. Frank understood immediately what she was feeling, so he waited for her to be ready before starting pushing, but instead of staying on top of him, Jude rolled on the bed and wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him on top of her. 

She slid her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He began to thrust into her, slowly at first, but when he felt her hips pushing hard against him, he moved faster. She was moaning in his mouth and he understood she was trying not to be too loud, so as he broke the kiss to go for her neck, he slid two fingers between her lips. She let go of his neck to grab his forearms as she felt her body tense, and dug deeply into his skin without noticing. One of his hand went for her waist and held her firmly in place while he increased his speed. Frank knew Jude was close to her release so he decided to ignore his own climax, already dangerously close, to please her until the end. It didn't last long before she shook around him, using all her efforts not to scream his name loud enough for the whole building to hear, and finally collapsed on the pillow as he came inside of her.

Jude opened reluctantly her eyes, convinced Sister Mary Eunice or the Monsignor would be just above her head, looking at them in shock. But the room was empty except for her lover and herself, so Jude sighed with relief and wrapped her arms around Frank's waist, nuzzling against his chest. They remained in the same position for a long time, trying to catch their breath and relishing in the last moments of their lust, until Judy rolled on the mattress. 

"I should pack my things now..."

"Mmmm? Stay a bit longer."

She smiled and rolled back against him to find herself wrapped by his strong arms. He caressed her soft hair.

"I'm gonna miss you."

She patted his arm and whispered into his ear:

"I know. But I promise you I'll be back. I still have a few more souls to save out there."

He grinned. 

"You can start with mine..."

Jude laughed and buried her head against him. 

He was right since the beginning. Now, Jude was realising she had been playing alone in the wrong team the whole time. 

She knew she was now standing against what she had called earlier _the_ _male patriarchy,_ but she was more than ready to face it now. Besides, she wasn't alone this time.

 


End file.
